bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyoko Miki
Kiyoko Miki was the former 6th seat of the 2nd Division, once a member of the Patrol Corps she left after she realized that she wanted to become better than just a random grunt, she trained harder than ever before she eventually left the 2nd Division and became the new 4th seat of 5th Division. Now she is partnered with Isamu the newest member of the 5th Division tasked to keep him safe until he can defend himself. After Isamu's defection she Apperence Kiyoko is of slightly less than average height standing at around 5' 7. She has black somewhat purple looking hair, she also has yellow eyes which she claims to be because she changed it with kido, she wears a regular business suit, except when she has to go to meetings, then she wears her regular Shinigami outfit. Personality Kiyoko can be shy sometimes but only around people she doesn't know but isn't above talking to and berate those below her. She is ofter called innocent because she is polite and caring, but this is a completely different story when she is on the battlefield. When she fights she is fierce and often called "The Devil in Disguise" for her extremely opposite personalities. History When she left the Academy she quickly joined the Second Division. Starting at the bottom she rose quickly through the seats proving herself to he superiors and on the field. When a better position inside the Fifth Division opened up Kiyoko quickly obtained the spot. Training everyday she developed power that was respected through out the Soul Society. One day after returning to The Fifth Division Barracks she received orders to be partners with a new recruit and keep a eye on him until he can fend for himself. This was the day she met Isamu Chusei whom she trained personally developing a deep friendship, but sadly they did not remain partners long after the vice-captain of 2nd Division Aiza Senzoku's death when Isamu betrayed the Soul Society by joining sides with Riotenbin Shiki. This caused Kiyoko to become enraged and vowed revenge on her once pupil. She is searching for a way to stop not only the once bright and cheerful Isamu but the Coelen Capitaliter as a whole. Plot Soul Society Arc (G2) Misguided Anger:Isamu Meets Izanagi Espada Arc (G2) Vanishing Into Darkness Powers and Abilities Kido Expert ''': Kiyoko has amazing power with Kido this is because she chooses to combine it with her Hand-To-Hand skills. *Bakudō Master: Kiyoko prefers Bakudō spells to Hadō Spells she trained in capturing and subduing rampaging Hollows so she can finish them off easily. '''Strategist & Tactician: Kiyoko is able to deduce any situation or plan for any mission that she is undertaking. Hakuda Master: Training Everyday in Hand-To-Hand combat she developed amazing fighting abilities that are renown through all of the Soul Society. Enhanced Strength: Kiyoko has almost unrivaled strength being able destroy a building with a headbutt or send a enemy flying with a flick. Swordsmanship Expert: Through out the years Kiyoko trained extensively with a Zanpakuto she is so trained with a sword that she can completely sever a artery with a small cut. Shunpo Expert: With her hand-to-hand skills Kiyoko trained herself in Flash Step and after many years of training she is now able to keep up with Vice-Captain of the Second Division. Zanpakuto Denkitora (電気虎, lit. Electric Tiger) Is a Electric-Type Zanpakuto in the form of a normal Katana, she wears her Zanpakuto on her back, she also holds is it to the side with her arm turned showing the inside of her forearm. Her Zanpakuto has a blue and gold grip with a guard that is in the shape of a eye. *[[Shikai|'Shikai]]: '' Released when Kiyoko utters the phrase Pierce The Heavens and her Zanpakuto becomes claws that she attaches to her hands. The Claws that Kiyoko use are golden and have three long claws on them. Also they amplify her Hand-To-Hand skills greatly allowing her to change the battlefield to her favor quickly. *''Taigāhōkōdenka(トラ咆哮電化, lit. Electrifying Tiger Roar) When this ability is used Kiyoko shoots a giant kido blast at her target that is covered with electricity, she hardly uses this attack because of its destructive power. *''Denkitaigāodoru(電気タイガー踊る, lit. Dancing Electric Tiger) When Kiyoko uses this ability She spins with her arms outstretched, she spins so fast that to her opponents it looks like she turned into a tornado . Whatever she hits recieves deep lacerations wherever they are hit and are shocked throughout their body. *Toratsume o Saikō( 虎爪刺す, lit. Severing Tiger Claw) This ability is used when Kiyoko channels Kido into the tips of her claws then releases that power causing them to become long energy like beams that she can use as a amplifier for her hand-to-hand skill. *Bankai'' Not Yet Achieved Category:Female Category:Main Characters